


[Podfic] Improvement

by sophinisba



Series: WhispeRED Out Loud: A Podfic Broken Telephone Challenge [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: laireshi's story read aloud: "The first time Tony holds Morgan, he’s absolutely terrified."
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Series: WhispeRED Out Loud: A Podfic Broken Telephone Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761787
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: WhispeRED Out Loud: a podfic broken telephone challenge





	[Podfic] Improvement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between the map and the territory [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398374) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass). 
  * Inspired by [Improvement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230409) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



> I loved the tender protective parent feelings in blackglass's Mandalorian podfic and wanted to record a story about the parent I've been obsessed with for the last year. 
> 
> Big thanks to laireshi for writing this lovely story and for having blanket permission to podfic. (I don't know what I would have done otherwise!)

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/Improvement.mp3) | **Size:** 5.7 MB | **Duration:** 9:09 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
